A Perfect Wedding for a Perfect Couple
by narutoFanFicWriter2.0
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are getting married! T for a couple of places with suggestive content! Naruhina Sasusaku


A Very Happy Wedding

Don't own Naruto!

Prologue

It is a month after Naruto has proposed to Hinata

End of Prologue

With Naruto

Naruto got up at seven o'clock in the morning. He spent an hour showering and shaving. This was unusual because he normally spent fifteen minutes to do it all. However, this was a special day. He spent the rest of his spare time pacing the house in anticipation. At eight o'clock p.m., he carefully took his wedding suit out of its box and headed out for the church where the wedding was to be held.

When he arrived, he entered via a side entrance to avoid all his fan girls who were desperately trying to crash the wedding. Naruto was glad he wasn't in the shoes of the two Anbu Black Ops who were keeping the fans at bay. He walked up a flight of stairs to the room where he was to get ready for the big ceremony. He was greeted at the door by a stoic Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmf, your late," said Sasuke.

"Hey, get off my back will ya?"

"It's nine," said Sasuke. "You were _supposed_ to be here at eight thirty!"

"So?"

"So, it took an hour to walk a mile? _Do you want to be late for your OWN WEDDING!?_"

"Sorry"

"Just get in here!"

They walked into the room to be greeted by Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Sasuke hustled Naruto into a dressing room and shoved the suit into Naruto's hands. He commanded Naruto to have the suit on in five minutes or else. Sasuke obviously wanted a few cups of sake before enduring the torture that is a wedding at nine thirty. After Sasuke's third cup, Naruto threw the sake bottle out the window. He stated that he didn't want anyone drunk at his wedding. Sasuke didn't murder Naruto for it because he knew Hinata would make sure her husband was avenged. Finally however, the moment arrived, and Naruto was standing at the altar awaiting Hinata's arrival.

With Hinata

Hinata woke up at ten o'clock in the morning. She had her aunts to thank for that. They were convinced that a good night's sleep would absolutely ensure a perfect wedding. Hinata saw the logic in it, but she thought it was quite overrated. However, she was respectful and took the sleeping pill they gave her the night before.

Unlike Naruto, she was occupied the entire time before the wedding by what seemed the entire clan. She was given tips from innocent housekeeping to naughty ways to satisfy her future husband. Hinata tried to take it all in and remember it. However, it seemed that _everyone_ had an important life lesson that was to be given to her. Soon though, the time had come, and she was donning her very own wedding dress. Her aunts were fussing over her until the very last minute. Then, they left her and took their seats. The time had come.

She walked down the aisle as an organ played in the background. She blushed slightly at seeing Naruto in a stark white suit. The expression on his face could only be described as a man who has seen heaven on earth. Hiashi handed her to Naruto and gave her a rare smile before retiring. Kakashi stood between the two and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here to witness the bonding of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki in Holy Matrimony. Who gives the bride?"

"I, Hiashi Hyuga her father."

"Are you pleased with her suitor?"

"I am"

"Who gives the groom?"

"I, Iruka Umino his surrogate father."

"Are you pleased with his suitor?"

"I am"

"Let us begin then. The path of life is too narrow for two to walk. Thus, a man will leave his parents and a woman will leave her parents and both shall be forever bonded in Holy Matrimony. Please repeat after me. I, Naruto Uzumaki take you, Hinata Hyuga for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

I, Naruto Uzumaki take you, Hinata Hyuga for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.

"Now, Hinata, repeat after me. I, Hinata Hyuga take you, Naruto Uzumaki for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"I, Hinata Hyuga take you, Naruto Uzumaki for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward."

"May I have the rings? … If you have any personal statements, now is the time to say them. Naruto, you start."

"Hinata, I love you so much. The only regret is I didn't recognize your feelings for me sooner. So, with this ring, I wed you."

"Naruto, I've loved you since we met at the Academy. I thought this day would always stay a fantasy. However, it's finally here. So, with this ring, I wed you."

"If anyone objects to their marriage, speak now or hold your peace. … … Very well, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss."

Naruto gently lifted the veil off Hinata's face. She looked up into her face and smiled. Naruto bent down and kissed Hinata gently on the lips. After them separated, they turned to the audience and smiled.

"Who wants cake?" asked Naruto.

The crowd laughed and headed to the reception.

"Not bad for an idiot," said Sasuke.

"Shut it," said Naruto happily.

"Sasuke! I caught the flowers!" cried Sakura excitedly.

"Don't get ideas!" said Sasuke.

"C'mon Sasuke, You and Sakura are the couple from our year that hasn't gotten hitched." said Naruto.

"Can we drop the topic Naruto?" asked Sasuke uncomfortably.

"Fine, but Sakura's probably going to bring it up later."

"Hmf"

"Naruto, want some punch?"

"Sure Hinata!"

The reception went without incident. After that, it was time for the happy couple to join hands and dance. Naruto took Hinata's delicate hand in his and grasped her by the waist. They then started to dance slowly around the dance floor. After the first dance was over, the guests joined in as well. After each dance, the guests switched partners. However, Hinata and Naruto stayed together the entire time.

Soon the wedding guests were departing, and stagehands were cleaning up. Hinata bid farewell to her family and walked with Naruto to his house. Naruto stopped her from entering the house when he had unlocked the door. Before Hinata hadn't even asked why he had stopped her when he carried her bridal style of the threshold. Once he had set her down, Hinata pulled Naruto into the bedroom and closed the blinds. They both smiled and started to rid themselves of their virginity.


End file.
